


Of Fur Coats and Stars

by 5tarsPromise (Auroras5tar)



Series: Seongjoong Week 2020 [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Affectionate Cat Licking, Bombay!Seongjoong, Boys In Love, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddles, Date Night, Fond!Hongjoong, Hybrids, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Perfectionist!Seonghwa, Playful Cats, Protective!Hongjoong, Self-Indulgent, Snow Leopard!Hongjoong, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, surprise destination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/5tarsPromise
Summary: It was Seonghwa's turn to plan their date night. The two of them had been stressed lately from their respective jobs, so the date had to be perfect for his boyfriend, Hongjoong. Stargazing, being free, no law restrictions on Hongjoong being in his cat form... What else could he ask for to make the date perfect?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Seongjoong Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763071
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: Seongjoong Week 2020





	Of Fur Coats and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent hybrid fic. It initially was only going to be stargazing, but then I realized how we lack hybrid fics. I hope you enjoy this work!

Seonghwa stood in front of the mirror in his black skinny jeans and blue button down shirt, styling his hair with care as his tail flicked behind him anxiously. He was trying his hardest to make sure his hair was styled nicely without annoying his black cat ears perched atop his head and failing repeatedly. 

Letting out the seemingly hundredth sigh in the past twenty minutes, he groaned and threw his head back while his ears folded back in frustration. He wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. It was his turn to plan a surprise date, and he was doing something completely unusual for the two of them. He hoped Hongjoong would like what he had planned because if not? Seonghwa would be so disappointed.

He was so deep in his worry that he hadn’t noticed Hongjoong enter their apartment and shout that he was home. The cat hybrid only realized Hongjoong was home when the door to the bathroom opened, and he jerked out of his thoughts, tail flaring ever so slightly with how much Hongjoong startled him. 

The snow leopard hybrid froze wide-eyed in the doorway, quickly noticing the worried pheromones permeating the air from his boyfriend, and he frowned. He walked forward until he stood next to Seonghwa, turning him so that they were face to face and reaching up to fix the taller’s hair to lay properly without annoying his soft ears before scratching near the base of one of his ears. Hongjoong hoped it would help relax his boyfriend, and he was pleased to see that his idea helped, a soft purr even sounding through the room.

“Hwa, baby, what’s got you so worried?”

“My hair. I want everything to be perfect tonight.”

“Baby, we’ve talked about this. Not everything has to be perfect.”

“B-But this is my planned date for you, and it’s a surprise for you. I want everything to be perfect and nothing else for you. You’re my everything, Joongie. You only deserve the best.”

Hongjoong’s hand froze, and he stared up at Seonghwa’s eyes in surprise before he smiled widely and retracted his hand to hug the bombay hybrid, going onto the balls of his feet to nuzzle his face against the base of Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa let out a surprised noise, but he hugged Hongjoong back and tucked his face against Hongjoong’s neck for a few moments before pulling away. He left his hands on Hongjoong’s shoulders as he stared at the blonde a few moments.

“You should get ready, love. Semi-casual and bring a jacket or hoodie or something. I’ll be waiting in the living room. Make it quick. I have a reservation at 6:30.”

Seonghwa pulled away to look at his phone to see that it was 5:00 PM at the moment, and he nodded to himself. He figured Seoul traffic would be slow and had factored that in when he set the reservation, knowing Hongjoong would want to shower no doubt. Looking back down at his boyfriend, he chuckled and moved some strands of hair off of Hongjoong’s white and black speckled ear before patting his shoulder and moving out of the bathroom to let Hongjoong get ready.

Sitting down at the desk in their room first, Seonghwa put on some simple make-up before cleaning up his mess and moving to the living room. He started packing the backpack he had set out for their second destination. An old, thin blanket was packed at the bottom before he started stacking multiple containers holding a small variety of fruits, chips, candy, and some finger sandwiches he had made earlier as well as packing a few bottles of his and Hongjoong’s favorite drinks.

He had just tucked a second, thicker blanket in the backpack around the food and beverages to hopefully keep them insulated as well as for him and Hongjoong to possibly use later when Hongjoong walked out in a white button down half-tucked into his blue jeans and a blue hoodie in his hand. Seonghwa smiled widely and moved to stand in front of the shorter male and press a soft kiss to his lips.

“You look good, my love.”

“As do you. What’s the bag for?”

“The bag is for me to know about and you to find out.”

Seonghwa sent Hongjoong a wink as he walked back into the kitchen and unplugged the mobile phone charger as well as the bluetooth speaker. He packed those in a different pocket than the food and blankets and made sure everything was zipped up before putting the bag on his shoulder to bring to the entrance hall, kneeling down to slide on his black combat boots as Hongjoong put on his nicest pair of Converse. Once they laced up their shoes, they were out of the door and into Seonghwa’s car, driving to the restaurant.

When they stepped into the restaurant, Seonghwa told the host his name, and they were shown to a table in a quieter section of the restaurant. He had left the bag in his car, so Hongjoong knew that there was something else planned after their filling meal. Luckily, Seonghwa had picked a place that served meat like chicken and steak as well as fish, taking both of their main diets into account diligently, and that makes Hongjoong feel with warmth as he smiled at his boyfriend.

The dinner passed quickly with Seonghwa indulging in tuna, and Hongjoong ate steak, something he normally didn’t eat because of the high price. Seonghwa was soon paying the bill, refusing for Hongjoong to even touch it, and then the couple were on their way again. The ravenette glanced at Hongjoong out of the corner of his eye before moving a hand to lay on his thigh, squeezing lightly.

“Go to sleep for a while, Joongie. It’s a little bit of a drive to our next destination.”

“But then I’ll leave you alone.”

“You won’t. Your presence is enough to make me happy. I know you’re tired, love. Sleep a while.”

Hongjoong finally conceded and hummed his agreement before placing his hand over Seonghwa’s hand, curling up against the door with his spotted tail wrapping around and laying against his chest where he could hug it with his other arm. Barely holding back a coo at his boyfriend, Seonghwa squeezed Hongjoong’s thigh once more as he focused back on the road while humming the songs on the radio softly.

A few hours later after the sun finally set, Seonghwa pulled off of the main highway and down a dirt path, avoiding any potholes if he could help it. He found a good spot in the field he had scoped out, even having permission from the land owner to surprise Hongjoong with the night in the country. The couple rarely had time to escape the city, and Hongjoong often felt trapped in the city since he was half a wild animal, and there were laws against wild animals shifting in the city. This was the least Seonghwa could do for the male who had made his life 100x better.

Once he had parked, he looked over at Hongjoong, smiling at how the moon painted his soft features a silver that matched the base color of his fur. He admired Hongjoong’s sleeping, relaxed face for a while longer before he shook the shorter male awake.

“Hongjoong. My love, we’ve reached our destination. Open your eyes, beautiful.”

Seonghwa raised a hand and gently tucked some of the longer strands of hair behind Hongjoong’s human ear before placing his palm against the leopard’s cheek and brushing his thumb over the skin underneath his eye. Hongjoong’s leopard ear flicked towards him, and his face scrunched slightly as he shifted in the seat to face Seonghwa more. 

The bombay hybrid felt his tail tremble in happiness as he watched Hongjoong slowly blink open his eyes to stare sleepily at him. Seonghwa chuckled fondly at the confused expression on his boyfriend’s face as he slowly woke up but that didn’t deter Hongjoong from smiling back at Seonghwa with nothing but love sparkling in his eyes.

“Hwa, baby… Where are we?”

“Why don’t you look for yourself, my love?”

Hongjoong blinked and finally sat up as Seonghwa pulled away from him fully, unbuckling their seatbelts and stretching lightly. He observed Hongjoong as he looked around and saw nothing but trees, an open field, and an endless starry sky. Hongjoong’s eyes widened and lit up, the wide, dark orbs seeming to reflect the whole sky before he whirled around to stare at Seonghwa with those same wide eyes, tail and ears twitching as he itched to get out of the car.

“Did you really bring me out to the country? Where I can let myself be free? How did you even manage this? We must be on someone’s property.”

“Hmm. I did bring you out to the country so that you can let loose. I know you’ve been stressed at work lately. I figured you needed some down time like this. As for how I managed it, I found some pro-hybrid people who were willing to let a snow leopard prowl around. They said they’ve been having trouble with coyotes anyway and might have hoped that you can roam around their property and mark it as yours or whatever. In exchange for their property being more protected against coyotes and other prowling predators, they’re fine with you coming out here as much as you want when you need to. It’s a win-win situation for everyone involved.”

Hongjoong’s eyes took on a different kind of glimmer as he stared at Seonghwa, and the bombay soon found himself with a chest full of his boyfriend and leopard fur in his mouth. He whined at the fur in his mouth as he moved his head away and hugged Hongjoong back awkwardly due to the center console in their way. After a few moments, Seonghwa pushed Hongjoong away and opened his door to get out, nudging Hongjoong towards his own door.

“Go on. Go be free, young leopard. If you hunt anything, I’m not eating it. That’s gross. Eat it yourself if you must, and then you can’t kiss me. The amount of germs that would pass along-”

Seonghwa cut himself off with a cringe, truly showing off his domestic genes as Hongjoong climbed out the car with a laugh and shook his head at his domesticed boyfriend. The leopard rounded the car and swept Seonghwa down for a long kiss that held no passion, just his gratitude. 

When he pulled away, he seemed to have a thought, and he looked confused as he opened his mouth. Seonghwa cut him off with another chaste kiss as he shut his door and opened the back door to grab the backpack.

“You will know where the line of their property is by these red ties around the tree. I helped them place them out for you, seeing as I do know a little something about how to properly scent territory. My territory is just not as vast as this plot of land. Now go, Hongjoong. I won’t say it again.”

Hongjoong nodded with a pout before running off. Seonghwa only had time to shut the other door and glance after his boyfriend to see him already in his beautiful snow leopard form. He moved closer and leaned against the car, his own tail swaying as he kept his eyes on Hongjoong with a fond smile. The leopard must have felt eyes on him because he stopped near the far edge of the clearing and turned back to blink his bright blue eyes at him before disappearing into the trees.

Seonghwa shook his head and made sure all the doors were closed properly before locking his car. Then he walked out into the middle of the field, noting that the grass wasn’t that tall. Maybe about as high as his ankle. Good. That way, Hongjoong could find him easily, and he could see any threats if he needed to.

Placing the bag down on the grass, he unzipped the main pocket and pulled out the thick blanket, placing it in his lap as he fished out the thinner blanket. He then stood up and dropped the thicker blanket on the bag as he spread out the thinner blanket. The bombay then plopped down in the middle of his blanket and pulled the bag closer to him with a shiver as the wind blew gently, scrunching his nose as he realized he might have told Hongjoong to bring a jacket, but he himself didn’t bring any kind of jacket.

He sighed and took his boots off, placing them next to his pallet before laying back and placing his head on the bag. Then, he managed to cover himself with the blanket, curling up as was his cat instincts, and he stared at the stars. A soft smile overtook his features as he reflected on everything good that has happened underneath these same stars as well as with Hongjoong.

After a while, Seonghwa started to get hungry and thirsty, so he sat up and dug in the bag for one of his drinks to open and sip before closing and placing it next to him. He also dug out some of the fruits he cut up, feeling his tail twitching with delight as he tasted the sweetness of the strawberries he had cut up earlier that day for this moment. The bombay also dug out his bluetooth speaker, connecting it to his phone before he started playing soft music that was good to stargaze to. He closed the fruit container when he had his fill, and he laid back down to continue to stargaze, drifting off into a doze unknowingly. 

He woke up as he heard steps coming his way, and his ears perked up on top of his head despite half of his head being buried under the blanket, having gotten cold in the time that he had dozed off. Ears swiveling sleepily to detect what direction the source was coming from, Seonghwa was tense before his sleepy mind registered that he was just hearing Hongjoong return to him based on the rhythm of the steps hitting the ground. He let out a sleepy hum as he pulled his head out from the blanket and opened his eyes to be met with Hongjoong’s fond, blue eyes shining down on him in amusement.

“Yeah, yeah. I dozed off. To be fair, you slept in the car while I was driving. I deserved the nap.”

Hongjoong’s chest rumbled with a laugh… or as close to a laugh as a leopard could get. Seonghwa sat up, the blanket falling off his shoulders and causing him to shiver slightly at the temperature change before pawing for his phone. He found it and turned off his music and went to grab his drink when a paw pinned his hand down. 

Startled, Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong, whose eyes had hardened as he stared at the human. The bombay pinned his ears back as he took in Hongjoong’s angered expression before looking away, wondering what he had done wrong while he swallowed thickly. He only looked back at Hongjoong when he felt a gentle tug to his sleeve, noticing how the leopard’s eyes had softened slightly as he locked his jaw gently on a fold in his button down shirt’s sleeve before glancing away again.

“Hmm? It’s my shirt. You know that, Hongjoong.”

A more forceful tug made Seonghwa look at Hongjoong as he shivered due to another breeze kicking up, causing the leopard to growl before crowding into Seonghwa’s space. He let out a surprised squeak as Hongjoong pushed him to lay down before placing himself on his chest, ears shooting forward in alarm. Hongjoong looked down at Seonghwa with the hard glint again, licking his chest before nosing against Seonghwa’s chest.

“What? Fur?”

Hongjoong growled.

“Shirt?”

Another growl.

“Pattern?”

A more frustrated growl.

“I- Coat?”

Hongjoong let out a small mewl, completely contrasting his harsh look.

“Oh. Are you mad that I don’t have a jacket on even though I keep shivering?”

He watched Hongjoong nod once.

“I reminded you to grab your hoodie, but I didn’t grab my own jacket. I’m dumb, I know.”

Hongjoong let out an agreeing rumble before laying his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder, nudging it into his neck and subtly scenting him. The bombay tilted his head to the side and let it happen for a few moments before he wrapped his arms around Hongjoong, petting his back lightly before he turned to look for his drink to resume his initial mission. 

Once he found it, he managed to prop himself up his elbow despite the pressing weight of Hongjoong against his chest, and he opened the bottle before quenching his thirst. He closed the bottle once more and laid back down with the bottle not too far away from him, eyes closing as he nuzzled his face against Hongjoong’s soft fur and hugged him firmly. 

Seonghwa didn’t notice his soft purring as he kept nuzzling against his boyfriend until he felt Hongjoong rumble in amusement. His eyes snapped open, and he froze before smiling sheepishly as Hongjoong raised his head to look down at him. He scrunched his face up as he felt Hongjoong press his cold nose against his cheek, and he patted Hongjoong’s back.

“Did you see the stars, my love? They’re beautiful.”

As he said that, he looked up towards the sky with a small smile on his face as Hongjoong stared at him for a while longer, noting how the stars seemed to be held in Seonghwa’s eyes instead of in the sky. The leopard only looked up when Seonghwa nudged his side, and he let out another rumble. 

They laid there, watching the sky for a while as Seonghwa pointed out different constellations out to Hongjoong. Seonghwa dropped his hand after pointing another constellation out to Hongjoong and nudged the leopard to draw his attention more. Hongjoong looked down at Seonghwa, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

“Can you get off me? I’m hungry. I can’t eat with a leopard crushing me.”

Hongjoong growled playfully at the weight comment and softly batted Seonghwa’s head, but he eventually moved off of his boyfriend. Instead, he laid down protectively curled around Seonghwa with his head in his lap, and his tail covering his nose when it wasn’t flicking slightly. Seonghwa reached back towards the bag and pulled out the container with the chips, turning back forward to see Hongjoong had moved to place the end of his tail in his mouth. The bombay felt his own tail flick in amusement where it lay over the leopard as he laughed at the annoyed expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Did you get annoyed with your own tail flicking and hitting you in the face?”

Hongjoong let out another small growl that was merely a slight vibration in his chest and not that audible, but Seonghwa felt it, which incited another giggle from him. Seonghwa scratched behind Hongjoong’s ear, resulting in the leopard purring quietly as he opened the container with his free hand and snacked on the chips. He continued staring up at the sky and humming a tune quietly as his tail occasionally swept over Hongjoong’s flank.

Once he had his fill, Seonghwa packed the chips back up and finished off his first bottle of drink. He placed it back in the bag before noticing Hongjoong’s drinks. He pulled it out so that Hongjoong could see it, and he flicked an ear shyly as he blushed lightly and glanced around so as to not look at Hongjoong’s expression.

“I, ah, I packed some of your favorite snacks and drinks if you ever want any of them, by the way. I wasn’t sure what you would do or want while we were out here. Just… Just letting you know.”

Seonghwa quickly packed the bag again, even sticking his phone and bluetooth speaker back in the other pocket before finally looking at Hongjoong. The leopard had rolled onto his back, tail still in his mouth, as he stretched his paw out towards Seonghwa’s face and left it against his cheek gently. Seonghwa smiled softly and ran his hand along Hongjoong’s underbelly, giggling as he felt the other shudder like he had been tickled. In retaliation, Hongjoong let his claws slide out to lightly press against Seonghwa’s skin but not piercing the skin. It was a silent threat, but Seonghwa didn’t mind as he retracted his hand with a fond smile, which resulted in Hongjoong retracting his claws.

“Would you like to unfurl yourself from around me, my love? I want to join you.”

Hongjoong released his tail and rolled over, rolling off of Seonghwa’s lap and then sitting up as Seonghwa completely removed the blanket from his lap and then arranged it into a messy nest-like shape. He even got up and went to his car to grab Hongjoong’s hoodie and add it to his little nest so that their scents could mix perfectly.

Once he was happy about the shape of the temporary nest, he finally shifted to his cat form. He stretched out his front paws before leaning forward and stretching out his hind paws. Then he shook out his pelt, having not taken his cat form in a while due to work ramping up not only for Hongjoong but for himself. 

When he finally turned his golden eyes to Hongjoong, the slightly bigger cat was watching him fondly from where he sat a distance away from where he had set up the nest while amusement was evident in his eyes and whiskers twitching. The leopard must have gotten a kick out of watching Seonghwa stretch out his limbs, and Seonghwa padded up to the leopard and head butted Hongjoong’s chin not too gently in retaliation.

Hongjoong didn’t mind at all and chuckled in amusement instead, leaning down to run his rough tongue over Seonghwa’s head. The black cat let out a meow of surprised indignation as Hongjoong continued to gently wash his short, silky, black fur, but he didn’t try to slip away just yet. Despite his initial protest, he was fine with Hongjoong washing him up. It was a way to show their trust for each other and strengthen the bond.

After a few moments of letting himself get washed by Hongjoong, he slipped away from the assaulting tongue and stood up on his hind paws to place his front paws on Hongjoong’s shoulder so that he could wash the top of Hongjoong’s head. It was difficult to wash the leopard that way, and he was grateful when Hongjoong decided to lay down so that it was easier for him to return the favor. Seonghwa purred in happiness and continued to wash the leopard for a while before he got tired.

He moved to lay down next to Hongjoong, pressing against the spotted flank as he looked at the stars. His stargazing concentration was broken by something moving in his peripheral, and he looked to see what it was, realizing quickly that it was Hongjoong’s tail flicking slightly. Seonghwa kept his attention on the movement and stuck his tongue out in a small blep of concentration, shifting slightly so that he could pounce easier if he wanted to.

When he pounced, he let out a disappointed sound that he didn’t successfully pounce on Hongjoong’s tail. The leopard had decided to move it, but Seonghwa hadn’t noticed that it was intentional as his boyfriend watched him lovingly. He continued to try to capture the spotted appendage, not even caring about the stars as he kept pouncing and swatting at Hongjoong’s tail. 

Hongjoong chuckled as he continued to mess with his boyfriend, even going so far as to make Seonghwa try to jump for his tail. What he didn’t expect, though, was Seonghwa changing tactics on him, and suddenly his tail was successfully caught by the bombay. Seonghwa wrapped his front paws around the twitching tail and half-heartedly kicked at it while nipping, still aware that it was a part of his boyfriend and that he shouldn’t try to actually hurt the tail.

A surprised yowl sounded when Hongjoong wrapped his tail around himself, successfully bringing Seonghwa to him since the smaller cat was still latched to his tail while the leopard huffed in amusement. Seonghwa’s pelt was now flared out due to the scare of the sudden movement, and it took a while for it to settle again. As Seonghwa started to wash Hongjoong’s tail in apology, the leopard nuzzled against Seonghwa’s head.

Hongjoong gently took his tail away from Seonghwa’s grasp before grabbing a hold of the bombay’s scruff, standing up to move to the nest that Seonghwa had made and ignoring the mewls of protest coming from his boyfriend. He placed Seonghwa down in the nest and laid down, not moving past laying down on his stomach and letting Seonghwa pick how they would lay together for the time being. 

Seonghwa got the message and chose to nudge Hongjoong to lay more on his left side before squeezing his way under Hongjoong’s front right paw and laying down under the protection of his boyfriend. Hongjoong promptly adjusted so that he was more comfortable while trying not to disturb Seonghwa as much as was possible, curling his tail around the both of them when he was finished getting comfortable. He then laid his head down next to Seonghwa’s, nuzzling into the black fur slightly before they both fell asleep.

When Seonghwa woke up the next day, it was to a rough tongue against his head, pushing his fur the wrong way. He let out a small, whining meow to try to get Hongjoong to stop, but he didn’t succeed as he kept feeling his fur getting pushed the wrong way. He blinked open his eyes to see the sun pretty high up in the sky before he slid his unamused gaze to Hongjoong who had stopped his actions when he noticed that Seonghwa had opened his eyes.

Seonghwa wiggled out from under Hongjoong’s paw and instead moved to the other’s hoodie instead, gracefully moving to roll onto his back as he made sure his head rubbed against the ground to put his fur back in place since he knew Hongjoong would not do it himself. Once he felt that his fur was fixed enough, he returned to Hongjoong and swatted at his nose, but all Hongjoong did was chuckle at his sleepy, cute, and annoyed boyfriend who held no intimidation factor at all.

A phone rang, and Seonghwa’s ringtone disrupted the peaceful silence they had. The bombay’s shoulders physically fell as he looked at his bag before moving towards it, shifting back to human as he did so. He sat down next to the bag, rubbing at his eyes with one hand and fighting the zipper with his other before he eventually succeeded in opening his bag. He grabbed his phone and rolled his eyes as he saw who was calling him, but he answered it anyway as he ran a hand through his now messy hair, ruffling it even more.

His eyes found Hongjoong’s blue eyes, and they screamed with an apology as he listened to the phone call. Jongho was apologetically calling to ask him to come into work even though he was off that day because someone had screwed up the budgets for the company, and now they had to try to fix it. It was just his luck that he was Jongho’s most trusted employee in his inherited company and that something had gone wrong while he was on a rare date.

Hongjoong seemed to understand and changed back to his human form to pack everything up while Seonghwa stood up and continued the conversation a little ways away. When he finished the phone call, Hongjoong had everything packed in the car and was standing next to it as he walked up to him. He leaned down to press a kiss against Hongjoong’s lips, which was not rejected, so Seonghwa assumed that Hongjoong did not decide to hunt anything the night before.

“I’m sorry for having to cut it short, Joongie. Jongho needs me. Someone scre-”

“It’s fine, baby. Don’t stress about it. I know how much Jongho trusts you with the financials of his company. Do you want me to drive back so that you can catch some more sleep and stay as unstressed as possible?”

“If you want.”

“Ok. Get in the passenger seat, Hwa.”

Seonghwa nodded and passed Hongjoong the keys as they moved to get into the car, getting settled with seatbelts and programming the GPS. As Hongjoong drove down the dirt path and onto the highway, Seonghwa leaned against the door and closed his eyes to try to sleep more as the radio played softly in the background.

Before he could fall asleep, though, he felt Hongjoong slip a hand into his and intertwine their fingers, pulling so that their hands rested on the middle console. He felt a squeeze to his hand, and he squeezed back as Hongjoong spoke.

“I really enjoyed the date, baby. Even if it did get cut a bit short. You put so much effort into it. I hope my next surprise date for you can match up to how this one was for me. It meant so much that you found a way for me to have a better outlet for stretching my legs in my leopard form other than exploring our small apartment endlessly. I love you, Hwa. So much.”

Seonghwa smiled softly and mumbled one last thing before drifting off to sleep with Hongjoong humming along to the radio.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/5tarspromise) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/5tarspromise)!


End file.
